1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a feed and scan module and a multifunctional printer (MFP) using the same, and more particularly, to a feed and scan module where the image processing component and the paper-feeding roller are integrated and an MFP using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional MFP. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional MFP 100, an independent image processing module 110 is disposed therein, and the image processing module 110 has an independent paper-feeding path, an independent inlet tray and an independent outlet tray.
In more details, the paper-picking roller 120 is disposed in the body 100a of the MFP 100 and located at the entrance of the inlet tray, and thereafter, other rollers 130, 140 and 150 disposed along the paper-feeding path P drive the paper conveying in the paper-feeding path P.
It should be noted that the image processing module 110 is also disposed in the paper-feeding path P, and the image processing module 110 and the rollers 120, 130, 140, and 150 disposed along the paper-feeding path P are independently from each other. Therefore, such a layout requires a sufficient space in the body 100a of the MFP 100 to accommodate the individual and independent rollers 120, 130, 140, 150 and the image processing module 110 therein, which will affect the overall volume of the MFP 100.